


Pick Me Up

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Smart pickup lines from EunHae.





	Pick Me Up

“Are you from Mars?”

Donghae looked up, his glasses sliding down his nose before he pushed them back up to make the red-head beside him come into focus. “What?” he asked, completely confused. “No?”

“You must be, cause your ass is out of this world.”

Donghae blinked owlishly, and he was left with the passing imprint of a bright, gummy smile and pale skin and dark red hair. Did that guy just seriously compliment his ass? Shaking his head, he closed his math textbook and packed his things. He'd obviously been studying for far too long – he was now hallucinating guys complimenting his ass. He stumbled back to his dorm room and threw himself down on the bed.

He stared at the ceiling until his roommate came in. “Hyung?” he called.

“Hm?” Jongwoon was weird and quiet most of the time.

“Is it possible to study so much that you hallucinate a guy complimenting your ass?”

Jongwoon stared at him for a long moment. “And I thought I was the weird one around here.”

“Hyung, I'm serious!” Donghae whined. “I've been studying math all day and I'm pretty sure I just hallucinated this guy complimenting my ass because I've never seen him before and...”

“This isn't going to be more 'proof' that aliens exist, is it?” Jongwoon replied. “Because last time you swore that Ailee was an alien because her nickname sounded like it.”

“She is!”

“She's from the US! New Jersey if you want to get specific, but she's definitely from this world.”

Donghae sighed. “I'm going to sleep now, hyung. Maybe that's what I need, just some sleep.”

–

“Those pants would look a lot better accelerating towards my floor at nine point eight meters per second squared.”

That husky, raspy voice. The red hair. That bright gummy smile as Donghae was again left momentarily speechless as his brain was trying to work out what was going on. Donghae's wide eyes looked around, but no one seemed to be overly perturbed by a random guy coming up to another guy and complimenting his ass, but also saying (somewhat) that his pants needed to be flying towards the floor.

Donghae was pretty sure that would have caused some sort of a stir from the people around him. But they were all absorbed in their own conversations, and not paying the slightest bit of attention to Donghae. He pouted a little. He was having a _crisis_ here, and everyone else seemed to be so involved with their friends that no one noticed his panicked look. He looked back down at his math book, then set his forehead into the open pages.

“Trying to study via osmosis now?”

“Shut up Kyuhyun.”

His fellow math major was now in front of him. “I don't know what you're freaking out for, it's just a test.”

Donghae sighed and pushed his head further into his book.

–

“We should measure the coefficient of static friction between you and me.”

Donghae looked up and around, but there was no red hair in sight. Dropping his head into his book sounded like a fantastic idea, so he did.

–

“We should measure the torque of your mass on my rod.”

The puff of breath on his ear had his head whipping around, only to come eye to teeth with that blinding, gummy smile. He was paralyzed for a moment, long enough for the other guy to give him a wink, blow him a kiss, and then he was off.

Donghae sighed.

–

“We should convert our potential energy into kinetic.”

“Okay,” Donghae quickly said, not looking up.

There was silence, and Donghae chanced looking up. His lips tilted as he saw the look of surprise.

“No cheesy pick up line about how you want to be my calculus homework because you'd be hard and I'd be doing you on my desk?” he teased.

There was that bright flash of teeth and gums again, but closer as the other man slid into the seat beside Donghae. “Aren't math puns the first sine of insanity?”

“No, I'm pretty sure I was insane before you started with the pick up lines. I did think for a few weeks that I was hallucinating you, however.” A deep chuckle had him smiling. “So what is your name?”

“Lee Hyukjae, astronomy major.”

Donghae smiled. “Lee Donghae, mathematics.”

“So what was this about me being your calculus homework?”


End file.
